Sombras del pasado
by White Aconite
Summary: — ¿Qué es lo que miras cuando te reflejas en el espejo Albus? — No. Nada… a nadie veo.


**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

"Participante del Mini-Reto de la casa de Slytherin del Foro "Las cuatro casas".

* * *

**Sombras del pasado.**

Por White Aconite.

**_1945._**

— _Es una maravilla ¿no es así?_

— _Si, sin duda un objeto raro y muy fascinante, director Dippet._

—_ Es una fortuna que tal tesoro terminara en la escuela. Dime ¿Qué es lo que miras cuando te reflejas en el espejo Albus?_

— _No. Nada… a nadie veo._

Cuando estás a solas, ves algunas cosas que no se supone que deberían estar ahí ¿no es así?

¿Sabías que cuando uno replica una pregunta acerca de cosas con un "alguien", significa que se está viendo una persona y se trata de ocultar?

¿Qué es lo que buscas ignorar con tanta desesperación, Albus?

¿Te duele despertar en la soledad que es tu vida? ¿Sin tus padres, tu hermano y sin Ariana?

"Es por el bien mayor", quizá yo inspiré esas palabras pero tú fuiste quien lo estructuró todo en un lema. Es irónico que a través de ésta frase vivas tu vida, buscando matar tu debilidad y la culpa.

**_1952._**

Te quedas paralizado en tu sitio sin revelar en el semblante la desdicha que te genera esta visita que se ha aplazado y sigues aplazando sin saber el motivo; el desbordante coraje que te embarga por la persona tras la puerta quien fue el disparador del desastre, el desprecio que te genero por las vidas que se perdieron a través de su pensamiento y proceder, el asco que sientes al pensar que alguna vez compartieron los mismos ideales dejando de lado a tu familia… motivos hay muchos ¿O podría ser…?

—_Prof… perdón, quiero decir, director Dumbledore_ —recuerdas el sitio donde te encuentras cuando el guardia menciona tu nombre tras verte dudar.

Cualquiera sabría por ese mirar tan lejano que este es el sitio al que menos querrías asistir. ¿Qué es lo que buscas con estos prospectos de entrevistas que nunca se llevan a cabo? ¿Comfort? ¿Alivio?

¿Qué Albus?

¿QUÉ BUSCAS SINO TE ATREVES A ATRAVESAR ESA PUERTA!

—_Cállate._

_— ¿Perdón?_

Recuperas el sentido de realidad, ignoras al fantasma que sólo es visible a tus ojos mientras te acosa sin descanso con palabras crueles y certeras.

—_Decía que lamento las molestias, pero creo que me veo obligado a desistir de mi visita al prisionero. Tengo responsabilidades que exigen de manera inmediata mi presencia._

—_Le entiendo director. Además nadie más se molestaría en visitar a ese asesino de la peor calaña._

¿Veo cosas? ¿Acaso el título despectivo que me da ese hombre te molesta? Has pensado cosas peores de mí. Maldices mi nombre esas noches cuando tu corazón cede ante el dolor que acarrean tus equivocaciones ¿De qué te sorprendes ver que otro comparte tu misma perspectiva con respecto a mi persona?

Me das risa.

Incluso ahora tu mente es tan voluble, contradiciendo tu actuar y tu decir.

¿Serás director? Resulta curioso que desees guiar a las nuevas mentes jóvenes hacia un brillante futuro cuando eres pesimista con respecto al tuyo.

Admítelo. Mucho antes de que ese hechizo le robara el último aliento a tu hermana, te estancaste en tu miseria y la resignación.

**1976.**

—_Albus, no puedes estar hablando en serio ¡Sirius casi mata a ese pobre muchacho y puso la existencia de Remus en peligro! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Si Severus hubiese muerto o lo hubiesen convertido…!_

—_Nada se puede hacer en esta situación. Tengo las manos atadas, Poppy._

— _¿Manos atadas? ¡Eres el bendito director! ¡No me salgas con que no puedes imponer un castigo más que apropiado!_ —está furiosa y sabes que tiene razón pero tienes motivos de peso para hacer caso omiso a sus reclamos _—. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que Severus Snape ha venido a parar a la enfermería a causa de esos cuatro. ¡Sirius Black debe ser expulsado de inmediato!_

Son sus últimas palabras antes de retirarse de tu despacho.

¿Por qué se tambalea tu voluntad?

_El bien mayor_ ¿lo recuerdas?

Los tiempos cambian y las circunstancias no son las mismas de cualquier situación convencional.

Solo se trata de un mestizo privado de sus derechos sin importar que se una al ejército de Voldermort; el chico vale menos que un heredero de una casa antigua de magos como lo es Sirius Black, próximo aliado a la luz dentro de las filas de tu ejército. No lo veas como desechar la justicia por la víctima de un violento asalto, sino como una ganancia de influencia dentro Wizengamont y alianzas familiares si es que es cierta tu sospecha acerca de los padres de Sirius y la dificultad que radica en desheradar fácilmente a su primogénito tal como ellos proclaman. Inclinarías la balanza a tu favor beneficiando al perpetrador del crimen.

No, no soy irónico ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Aunque detestes mis sarcasmos sabes que lo vas hacer.

Solo asegúrate estar firme y confiando de tus enseñanzas frente a los estudiantes para que ellos no se den cuenta de la incertidumbre que te generan tus elecciones.

**1981.**

Tienes la victoria ¿por qué te encuentras tan pensativo?

Pregunta estándar, lo sé. No necesito legeremancia para saber lo que piensas como fruto de aburridos años de práctica con demasiado tiempo de sobra ¿lo sabías? Incluso en mis años de buen mozo podía vanagloriarme de ser uno de los pocos que lograron descifrarte.

Si, Albus, cometiste los mismos errores del pasado. Al igual con Ariana a quien muy tarde decidiste sostener y no dejar que se perdiera, dejaste de lado prospectos que te habrían dado las de ganar con la menor de las pérdidas.

Pero incluso con tanto elitismo no eres clarividente, Albus.

—_Lección aprendida, Gellert._

**1991.**

Dices mirar unos calcetines quemándose en el reflejo del espejo.

Debo admitir que al menos tu mentira fue ingeniosa y me ha hecho reír en medio de este limbo monótono y solitario.

¿Ha cambiado lo que vez en el espejo? ¿Te vez junto a tu familia agradecido por una segunda oportunidad que no desperdiciarás?

...

¿Me vez acaso?

Quita ese rostro de perplejidad. Sé muy bien que yo solo fui un error que nunca debió darse lugar en tu vida; eso si me baso en las noches que pasaste en vela mencionando innumerables injurias de mí que nadie creería proviniendo del gran Dumbledore.

Han disminuido las pesadillas del pasado, cediendo a las pesadillas del presente. Temes perder el control pero sé que temes perder la razón que te impusiste para continuar con la carga que se volvió tu vida. Sin tu familia el poder adquirido se convirtió en un puñal caliente en tu pensamiento.

No me vengas con una sarta de sandeces que hablen de la moralidad que, tanto tú como yo, nos hemos saltado ese estipulado innumerable cantidad de veces.

¿Qué juego pretendes acabar? ¿Con qué objetivo? ¿Culpa? ¿Ego? ¿O hablamos de la estúpida nobleza y valentía de la casa en la que te educaste?

**1996.**

_-Gellert._

Vacilo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando tú no me hablas por voluntad propia? Quizá el desenlace de los últimos eventos te disuadió de hacerlo… o te volviste loco por tu inminente muerte y comienzas a delirar.

Decido ignorarte sospechando que tu arranque haya sido efímero y te encuentres arrepentido o apenado por hablarle a un ente producto de tu imaginación. Ninguno ha sabido averiguar si la presencia del otro es real o un sueño que busca consuelo en la locura.

_—Usualmente eres muy platicador. Veo que no es una de esas ocasiones._

Continuas hablando.

Pretendía que la valentía fuera carcomida por el tiempo de espera, pero tú, como siempre, acabas con otros planes

_—Cuando uno dice que se debe dar la vuelta y mirar el pasado, se refiere a que no podemos escapar para siempre de esta ¿verdad?_

_Tengo tanto que reclamarte, Gellert. Actuaste con mal gusto, queriendo que me comportara según tus ideales y yo tuve la culpa por dejarme convencer tan fácilmente. Te aprovechaste de mi corazón tan voluble mientras yo era consciente que estaba haciendo todas las decisiones equivocadas, pero era la única forma que encontré para continuar siendo lo que yo esperaba de mí mismo._

_Fue fácil culparte. Por muchos años me convencí que tú eras el único culpable de la muerte de Ariana porque temía que mi mano fuese la ejecutora del asesinato._

_Pero con el pasar de los años, aun con todos los actos inhumanos que cometiste, me es imposible odiarte. A mi edad, es agotador mantener esos sentimientos guardados. _

_No. No es la edad la razón por lo que me es difícil seguir delegándote la responsabilidad. _

_Es curioso que, con la muerte cerca, sean las memorias que tengo contigo las que más desbordan en mis momentos de reflexión. Corta pero nuestra amistad fue algo real. _

_Tras irte huyendo de tus actos sin ninguna palabra que dejarás atrás para mí, sentí que esa vida había quedado dentro de la falsedad como si fuesen los restos de una pesadilla. Te aborrecí porque nunca me había sentido tan solo en mi vida._

_Por más que traté de considerar un futuro brillante, simplemente no pude. Sin embargo no fue sólo por tu causa, sino porque me rendí conmigo mismo buscando por una redención._

_Perdí muchos años. No me arrepiento tampoco de mi vida ni de mis fallos. ¿Lamentos? Los hay como todo hombre mortal. _

_Lo único que cambiaría fue no poder visitarte hace años._

_Lo haría, pero el presente me mantiene ocupado sin oportunidad de una lejana expedición._

_Me encantaría platicar contigo y compartir unos dulces de limón._

Ya no es divertido escucharte. Quizá por aquella sensación de vacio en mi pecho al verte llorar tras muchos años.

"_Mentiroso"._

Si Albus me escuchó no lo supe. Yo solo tenía el certero presentimiento que semejante proyecto jamás se vería llevado a cabo.

**El fin de los días.**

Veo tu figura acompañado de un joven a lo lejos en el límite de la vida y la muerte.

Cualquiera pensaría que es momento de resolver rencillas, retomar promesas y amistades y renovar aquel lazo que prometía mejores días.

Pero no es así.

No lamento mis decisiones como tú quieres creer y tampoco planeo disculparme. Tenía cuentas pendientes contigo y las he saldado.

Te veo sonreír mientras me escondo en las tinieblas pues no pretendo presentarme ante ti ni en la muerte; tómalo por un reproche por no escogerme y porque me quitaste la varita de Sauco que tantos años me costó poseer ¿soy inmaduro?

¿Has saldado tus culpas? ¡Ya era hora! Era insoportable lidiar con tus dudas y temores ocultas tras una careta que derrochaba fortaleza y sabiduría.

Veo que todo se reduce a esto: el momento más feliz que puede tener uno como maestro es cuando no está seguro de sí mismo y sus alumnos proporcionan una respuesta clara de las mismas enseñanzas que les han dado.

Me adelanto sin saber lo que me espera del otro lado ¿El infierno? Que pasen una temporada den Nurmengard y luego me hablen de penurias ¿El paraíso? Me aburriría fácilmente para eso.

Quizá en otra vida y en otras circunstancias seamos mejores amigos, Albus.


End file.
